


Your Affection

by artikgato



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys Kissing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shadow Yosuke is kind of a slut, Shadows (Persona 4), Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-19 19:58:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8223017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artikgato/pseuds/artikgato
Summary: Admittedly, in hindsight, this hadn't been a good idea. But the others' Shadows hadn't reappeared. There hadn't ever been anything inside the twisted liquor store before, except for some easily dispatched Hableries. And everyone was busy today, and Souji hadn't wanted to get the whole group together just to come here for one little bottle of liquor for some guy he'd met on the floodplain. He shouldn't have been in any danger. The leering golden-eyed Yosuke on the other side of the dark liquor store had, of course, proven him wrong.





	1. The First Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This will be in four parts. I've already written all four. The first three parts are explicit (part three is, according to my beta reader, "super lewd") and the fourth is an epilogue. 
> 
> This is all because I started thinking about how I headcanon the Shadows - namely that I have the headcanon that Shadow Yosuke is, just, the biggest slut. (Note: I use the term endearingly, much the same way I refer to Yosuke lovingly as "this garbage child" or "trash prince" or "shitlord" even though he's by far my favorite character and I will fight anyone that hates on him for no good reason). Anyway, then the fic spiraled out of the control. By part three you will understand just how far this got away from the original idea (namely, that I just wanted to write Shadow Yosuke being a hopeless, dick-loving slut, specifically for Souji.)

It didn't make any sense.

They'd gone back into Yukiko's castle and Kanji's bathhouse several times - for training, or in search of items - and nobody's Shadow had reappeared. Not Chie's, not Yukiko's, not Kanji's. They'd even visited the exact spots their Shadows had appeared, much to the discomfort of the originals. Maybe it was because they'd accepted those parts of themselves and weren't hiding anything, but even that was debatable. Sure, Chie was a lot more open with Yukiko about how jealous she was of her. Yukiko was taking steps to get away from inheriting the Inn, studying for licenses, attempting to cook, making plans... Kanji, too, was opening up more about his supposedly "girly" hobbies, and that he wanted to not care about fitting into societal expectations, but... Well, Chie was still overprotective of Yukiko. Yukiko still hadn't told anyone at the Inn that she didn't want to inherit it. Kanji still dyed his hair and wore shirts with skulls on them and had piercings. And it wasn't like anything was so different for Yosuke. He'd accepted the part of himself that wanted excitement, that hated how boring Inaba is, but he still complained about being bored a lot. So, really, it didn't make any sense. Why hadn't the others' Shadows reappeared, then? Why was Yosuke's Shadow here, smirking at him from the darkness of the twisted Konishi liquor store?

Admittedly, in hindsight, this hadn't been a good idea. But the others' Shadows hadn't reappeared. There hadn't ever been anything inside the twisted liquor store before, except for some easily dispatched Hableries. And everyone was busy today, and Souji hadn't wanted to get the whole group together just to come here for one little bottle of liquor for some guy he'd met on the floodplain. If he had gotten the whole group together they would have expected to do more training, even though he knew that they were all just as tired as he was. No. It made way more sense, or at least it had at the time, to slip into the TV world and come here alone. It was just a bottle of liquor. He shouldn't have been in any danger. The leering golden-eyed Yosuke on the other side of the dark liquor store had, of course, proven him wrong. But Souji's back was to the doors - he could escape, if he was quick enough.

"Surprised to see me?" the Shadow asked, and Souji nodded. Good, he thought. It hadn't attacked right away, just started talking.

"Yes," Souji confirmed.

"Because my other self isn't here? Or is it because he already accepted me once, you thought I couldn't come back?" the Shadow crooned. Souji nodded, and the Shadow laughed. "We can always come back. All that idiot had to do was start repressing other parts of himself to make it happen."

"Are you Jiraiya?" Souji asked, and the Shadow shrugged.

"Probably."

"Why..." Souji started, then paused for a second to really think through what he was trying to ask. He didn't want to anger the Shadow. "Yosuke isn't here to accept you. Why did you appear to me?" Here, the Shadow smirked, all flashing teeth and glowing eyes in the darkness.

"Tell me something, Souji," the Shadow started. It made him flinch, made his skin crawl, because after months of 'Partner', it felt weird enough for something with Yosuke's face to use his real name, but the distorted effect on his voice it made it intensely creepier. "I wouldn't have appeared for anyone else. _Anyone_. Why do you think I've appeared to you?"

"You..." Souji started, and got a twisted, cold feeling in his gut. "Yosuke...hates me, for some reason? He has a grudge against me, and you want to hurt me?"

"No, idiot," the Shadow sighed, with a roll of its eyes, and Souji felt incredibly relieved for a moment. At least Yosuke didn't hate him, but...

"You really have no clue, do you? God, you're _both_ idiots," the Shadow sighed. "Let me spell it out for you. Don't you think he's been acting extra weird ever since you rescued Kanji?"

"Kanji?" Souji asked, totally baffled. "What does...what do I have to do with...?"

"He's been extra jumpy, right? Defensive. Almost like he's _hiding something_ ," the Shadow prompted, and Souji got it. Eyes widening, he could only stare at Yosuke's Shadow in confused shock.

"You mean he's...gay?" Souji finally asked. The Shadow shrugged.

"Probably. Or bi. Or at least, he's _interested_. And man, does he _hate_ it. He's crushing hard on a guy and hates it so much that I had to show up," the Shadow explained. "And I think you can guess just who it is he's crushing on, can't you?"

"...oh," Souji said, voice small. "I...I didn't notice..."

"Of _course_ you didn't," the Shadow snorted. "He's been repressing it enough to create a _Shadow_ , idiot, of course you didn't notice."

"So...what exactly do you want from me?" Souji asked. He was fairly certain that the Shadow wasn't going to hurt him, but he still needed to be cautious. The Shadow laughed.

"Straight to the point. That's my Partner," it said. "It may surprise you to find out that being freaked out over crushing on his best male friend isn't the only thing he's repressing because of this. Oh no, not by a long shot." The Shadow took a cautious step forward, and Souji, though he didn't move backwards, reflexively slid a foot backwards in alarm. The Shadow stopped and put his hands up. "Hey, hey, I'm unarmed, here. You're the one with a sword. You're strong enough, honestly, that you could kill me before I even made it over to you."

"What do you want?" Souji asked, and though he gripped his sword tighter, he didn't brandish it. The Shadow licked its lips, glowing golden eyes wandering over Souji's face for a second while it apparently thought of a response.

" _He_ wants," the Shadow started, walking slowly forward as he talked, "to touch you. To hold your hand. To kiss you. That's as far as he lets himself go before he shuts his thoughts down and pretends he isn't thinking them. I want-" but the Shadow had gotten too close for Souji's comfort, and Souji cut him off by raising his sword in a warning. The Shadow wasn't quite close enough for the sword to touch it, but almost. It stopped and raised its hands, palms out in surrender.

"I'm sorry," Souji warned, "but I don't trust you. Every Shadow that we've met has tried to kill us, so you'll forgive me for thinking that's what you're doing."

"Fair enough," the Shadow conceded. It backed away, then crossed the room and bent down to rummage through one of the decaying shelves, emerging with a long piece of red cloth. On closer inspection, it was some kind of scarf. "Tie this around my wrists. If I can't use my hands, there's not a lot I can do to hurt you, is there?"

Souji considered the offer for a few moments, biting his lip. Finally, he raised his eyes from the scarf to look the Shadow in the eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked again.

"Everything _he_ tries to pretend he doesn't want from you," the Shadow explained. "Everything he thinks about late at night when he's hard and desperate, but hates himself for the next day when he sees you in class. But right now, mostly, I want to suck you off and make you come down my throat."

For a second, Souji could only blink in response, mouth open in shock. Then he felt a wave of dizziness wash over him, having to push the tip of his sword into the wooden floor and lean on it to keep himself upright and shake off the dizziness.

"Are you serious?" he asked, and the Shadow laughed.

"Oh yeah," it... _he_ purred. Souji hadn't really thought about whether or not the Shadows had genders, even if they took the forms of people, but it was pretty clear now that at the very least _this_ one did, judging by the very visible tent in his pants. "Oh yeah, Partner. I want you to fuck my face, fuck my ass, make me yours, Partner, fill me up. _He_ wants that too but he hates thinking about it, it makes him feel like he's broken, or something. Because _guys_ shouldn't want that, right? They shouldn't want their best friend to hold them down and fuck their brains out, right? Guys should want a _girl_ to touch, and kiss, and make love to. Not a _guy_."

The Shadow was now standing in front of him, holding out the red scarf to him, close enough that the Shadow could have wrapped it around his neck and choked him with it, or torn out his throat, or killed him in probably a hundred different ways, but he hadn't. He was just standing there, holding out the scarf to him and waiting on his response. In that moment, Souji had to make a choice. He could refuse and leave the liquor store, leave the TV world, and maybe find Yosuke and sort this out with him...or he could acknowledge the part of himself that had been attracted to Yosuke since he first met him, the part of him that was incredibly turned-on right now after that speech the Shadow had given.

He took the scarf.

Yosuke's Shadow _smiled_ at him, not a leer or a smirk but a genuine smile, closing his eyes, and if it weren't for the dark shadows under them he would have looked just like the actual Yosuke, in a way that made Souji's heart jump painfully. Then the Shadow turned around and put his hands behind his back.

"Go on, Partner," the Shadow said, softly. Souji wanted to protest that he didn't need this any more, he trusted the Shadow enough now, but his mind helpfully reminded him that this could still all be a trap, somehow. So he wrapped the scarf around the Shadow's wrists a few times and tied a secure knot. The Shadow wriggled his hands experimentally, and gave a satisfied nod when they didn't budge. Then he whirled around and dropped to his knees faster than Souji could follow, and he was nuzzling Souji's thigh lovingly, nose rubbing against the erection straining in his pants, and Souji forgot how to breathe for a second.

"You need to help me out here," the Shadow said, warm breath sinking into the fabric of Souji's pants. "I can't get your pants open with just my teeth, unfortunately." Souji swallowed, hard, and then reached down to unbutton his fly and slide the zipper down. The Shadow groaned in appreciation when Souji pushed his pants and boxers down, letting them drop to pool around his ankles, and exposed his already half-hard cock.

"Mmmh, bigger than I expected," the Shadow purred, licking his lips, then he dove right in. Souji gasped in alarm when he felt the Shadow's tongue on him, running along the top of his length from tip to base, before backing off and watching with hooded eyes as his cock perked up at the attention. " _And_ you're a bit of a grower, eh? Oh man." He sounded ridiculously pleased, and Souji could only blush in response. The Shadow rose up a bit on his knees and pressed a gentle kiss to the head before opening his mouth. Wet warmth and soft lips and the slide of the Shadow's tongue on the underside of the head made Souji's head spin. It felt incredible, even moreso when the Shadow breathed deep through his nose and slid a little further onto his dick, until Souji could feel it hit the back of his throat. Then he pulled back a little, giving the head a hard suck, and pushed it back into to the back of his throat. Souji moaned and had to grit his teeth and fist his hands in the sides of his uniform coat to quell the urge to just grab the Shadow's head and push himself all the way in. The Shadow noticed and pulled away, sitting back and looking up at him with a grin.

"You want to fuck my throat, don't you?" the Shadow purred at him. Souji blushed and looked away, making him chuckle. "Don't be ashamed, Partner. I told you earlier, _I want you to_." Souji looked back at him, uncertain.

"But won't it hurt?" he asked, and the Shadow scoffed.

"I'm a _Shadow_ , Souji," he replied. "You don't have to worry about little ol' me."

"I-If you're sure..." Souji said, and instead of replying, the Shadow leaned up and took him back into his mouth. He sucked gently on the head of Souji's dick for a few seconds before once again letting it slide to the back of his throat. He looked up and caught Souji's eyes with a pleading look, and Souji understood - he didn't have the leverage to do more than this, with his hands tied behind his back. That was...pretty hot, actually, but Souji tried not to think too hard about that. Instead he cautiously raised his hands and cupped the Shadow's cheeks gently but firmly, tilted his face to a slightly better angle and...pushed. The Shadow moaned around him, obscenely, when he started to enter his throat, and Souji had to wonder whether the lack of gagging was a _Shadow_ thing or not. Souji swallowed hard and kept pushing, slowly and carefully sliding himself all the way down the Shadow's throat. The Shadow leaned into it, burying his nose firmly in the fine gray pubic hair at the base of his cock and inhaling _deep_ , making Souji blush all over again. The Shadow moaned long and hard on the exhale, eyes closed in what appeared to be bliss.

"I'm gonna move now," Souji croaked, surprised at how low and rough his own voice sounded. The Shadow moaned again, and he took that as a confirmation, slowly pulling back a little and gently thrusting. The feeling was incredible, tight muscle working around the head of his dick, tongue massaging the sensitive underside of the base, slick, swollen red lips against his skin. The Shadow was already starting to drool, rivulets sliding down his chin and soaking into his shirt as Souji carefully started to build up a rhythm. He took it slow and easy at first, not wanting to hurt the Shadow but unable to stop himself. It felt amazing, sliding inside the tight heat of the Shadow's throat, feeling him swallow and moan around him. It wasn't long before he was well and truly fucking his face, hands having slid into the Shadow's hair instead of holding his cheeks, and the Shadow seemed to be loving it. He was moaning and groaning with every thrust, rocking against him with what little leverage he had as Souji thrust harder and harder into his throat. And it was good, it was so good, and over way, way too soon. Souji's orgasm came crashing down on him hard and fast, and all he could do was push as deep as he could into the Shadow's mouth and come down his throat. The Shadow swallowed it all down with an enthusiastic moan, continuing to swallow and suck even after Souji was spent and pulling out. He actually had to pull his head free from the Shadow's mouth, he was sucking so hard, trying to keep him there. For a long, long few minutes the Shadow just knelt there, eyes closed, mouth parted as he wheezed in ragged breaths, while Souji leaned over, braced on his knees, and fought to make his head stop spinning and to steady his own breathing.

"Could you maybe untie me now?" the Shadow rasped, breaking the silence. Souji looked down to find him squirming, rubbing his legs together, erection looking hard and painful in his pants. Souji's head was still swimming from his orgasm. He dropped to his knees beside the Shadow, but instead of reaching behind him to untie the scarf he reached for his pants instead.

"H-hey!" the Shadow protested.

"It's the least I can do," Souji replied, even as he fought to keep his hands steady as he opened the Shadow's pants and freed his erection. It was shorter than Souji's, but thicker. He tried not to commit this to memory, but immediately he knew that he'd failed. He wrapped a trembling hand around it and started to jerk him off, making the Shadow moan in surprise and lean against him. He let it happen, let the Shadow bury his face in the side of his neck, even though Souji knew he could very well bite down and rip his throat out. He let the Shadow whine and kiss and lick and suck at his neck, knowing the mark would be visible but confident that he could hide it with his popped collars. It was over quickly enough anyway, the Shadow coming all over his hand in spurts and gasping the word 'Partner' into his neck as he shook and twitched against him. He reached behind the Shadow's back with unsteady hands and untied him, letting the scarf flutter to the ground. The Shadow groaned, face still buried in his neck, and flexed his hands for a few moments, evidently getting feeling back into them. Then he leaned back, immediately snatching up the hand that Souji had used to jerk him off, and raising it to his mouth. Souji just gaped at him in shock as he licked it clean, meeting his eyes and never breaking eye contact.

"...wow," was all Souji could say when the Shadow eventually released the hand and leaned back, falling back into a half-sitting, half-sprawling position. Souji sat back on his legs. For a while, all he could do was stare at the Shadow, slowly taking in just what the two of them had done. Then the Shadow stood up, tucking himself back into his pants and prompting Souji to do the same. The Shadow strolled confidently over to one of the freezers lining the walls, reaching in and pulling out a seemingly random bottle.

"This is the bottle of liquor you came here for," the Shadow explained, setting it down on a cabinet. He then turned and pulled a pair of big, sturdy looking wrenches out of a box. "And these are for my other self. You should probably tell him about this when you give them to him."

"Tell him what, exactly? That you gave me a blowjob in the TV world? That I came here without telling him or anybody else?" Souji asked. He was already starting to regret all of this. It had felt good, but at what cost? If he told Yosuke all that, at best he'd be hurt about it. At worst...

"If you don't tell him, I will," the Shadow threatened. Souji paled, and nodded. He crossed the store and took the bottle and wrenches with a sick feeling. The Shadow reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Souji looked at him. "Hey, don't forget that he _wanted_ this."

"Yeah..." Souji replied, still unsure. The Shadow sighed, and squeezed his shoulder.

"Just tell him. I promise he's not going to take it as hard as you think he will," the Shadow continued. "And I should know." Souji nodded again, an the Shadow let go of his shoulder. He stepped back into a particularly dark patch of shadows between two of the freezers, and then he was gone, the last traces of him that Souji could see were his glowing eyes, which winked at him before he completely vanished. Souji heaved a sigh, then turned and left the liquor store, determined to find Yosuke and explain things as soon as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a red scarf because, aaaages ago on the kink meme, there were a few fics that involved Shadow Yosuke and a red scarf, because Jiraiya has a red scarf, and the image just kind of stuck with me.


	2. A Week Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You didn't tell him," the Shadow accused, and Souji nodded.
> 
> "I tried," Souji explained. "I've been trying all week, but he just keeps changing the subject."

A week later, Souji once again found himself face-to-face with the Shadow. This time, the Shadow had a disapproving look on his face, arms folded.

"You didn't tell him," the Shadow accused, and Souji nodded.

"I tried," Souji explained. "I've been trying all week, but he just keeps changing the subject."

"And so, what you came back here for advice?" the Shadow asked, crossing the room to stand in front of him with a frown. Souji blushed and looked down, unable to meet the golden eyes.

"Well, yes, but..." he started. The Shadow suddenly laughed, and Souji looked up to meet his amused smirk with an incredibly guilty expression.

"You came here for sex," the Shadow accused, though there was nothing but mirth in his voice. Souji nodded, feeling pathetic.

"All I've been able to think about all week is...h-how good it felt," he admitted. "I haven't been able to get off at all because nothing even comes close."

"So, what, is your plan just to come here every time you want to get off now?" the Shadow asked, and Souji could hear the disapproval in his voice, even if he was now staring pointedly at the floor between their feet and not actually looking at the Shadow anymore. "Never telling Yosuke, and just coming in here and fucking me? Is that it?"

"No!" Souji cried, looking up to meet the Shadow's eyes with conviction. He was honestly surprised by how hurt he looked. "...no. Of course not. I just...I don't know what to do."

"And you thought that getting off would help?" the Shadow asked, with a chuckle.

"I-" Souji started to protest, but the Shadow reached over and put a finger to his lips, startling him to silence.

"Well, you're not wrong. All this sexual frustration certainly can't be doing you any _favors_ ," the Shadow commented. He moved the finger off of his lips, cupping one of his cheeks instead and stroking a thumb across his cheekbone lovingly. It made Souji shiver, but in a good way.

"You told me he'd be fine if I just talked to him. But you didn't tell me he'd keep changing the subject," Souji accused, and the Shadow chuckled.

"Partner, you know him almost as well as I do. You should've seen that coming," he said. He moved his hand a little, thumb now stroking across Souji's lips.

"A-are you gonna kiss me, or what?" Souji asked, watching the Shadow lick his lips for what seemed like the tenth time since he'd cupped his cheek. The Shadow sighed.

"Believe me, I want to. But that's the one thing _he_ would never forgive," the Shadow explained. Souji's eyes widened.

"Really?" he asked, and the Shadow nodded, before pulling his hand away, with regret.

"I could screw your brains out, make you beg, make you come so hard you see _god_ , but if I ever hurt you or kissed you he'd never forgive either of us," the Shadow explained. Souji blushed.

"...wow," he responded, a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah," the Shadow replied. "But that's not what I want...not right now at least." Souji couldn't help noticing the mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"What _do_ you want?" Souji asked, once again, and the Shadow grinned.

"Want me to tie my hands behind my back again this time, Partner? I gotta admit, that was pretty hot," he chuckled, and Souji blushed.

"N-no, not unless you want me to," he replied.

"Good," the Shadow purred. "Because I'm gonna need my hands this time." Souji let himself be pushed into a sitting position on the floor, and the Shadow climbed into his lap and sat right on the erection that Souji hadn't even realized he'd gotten. The Shadow chuckled and rolled his hips, grinding down against him with a huge grin.

"Yosuke wants to fuck you," the Shadow said, and Souji was at least as surprised by that as he was by the fact that the Shadow had used Yosuke's name instead of just referring to him as 'he'. "He's at least admitted that to himself. But that's not what _I_ want. See, since I'm made up of all the things Yosuke is trying to pretend he _doesn't_ want, the consequence is that I'm a little _slut_." He practically purred the word, punctuating it with another roll of his hips. Souji moaned and his hands flew to the Shadow's hips, gripping him hard and dragging him down to grind against his erection. The Shadow's back arched in response, head thrown back as a sharp cry left his throat. Souji couldn't help leaning in and biting the smooth, pale column of skin and muscle, not hard enough to bruise but just hard enough to make the Shadow's hands fist into his hair and hold him there as he sucked a huge hickey into the skin.

"I'm," the Shadow gasped, rolling his hips again. "Still mad you didn't tell him yet, but I'm a little glad, too. I've been here all week, all alone, and I've been wanting your dick so _badly_."

"Fuck," Souji groaned into the Shadow's neck. He was going to come in his pants at this rate. Regretfully, he pulled away and pushed the Shadow back, not enough to push him completely out of his lap but far back enough that he wasn't on his erection anymore. They were both panting, and the Shadow had a heavy blush, golden eyes half-lidded, the redness on his neck was already starting to stand out in contrast to the pale skin.

"Let me ride you, Partner?" the Shadow asked. His voice was quiet and, Souji noticed, starting to sound more and more like Yosuke's actual voice. It should have been alarming, but instead Souji just found it kind of _hot_. "I want you inside me," he continued. "I wanna feel you fucking me, I wanna feel you come inside me."

"Y-yeah," Souji agreed, with a sharp nod. "I want that too. But do you have any lube here?" The Shadow snorted.

"I told you last time, I'm a Shadow, so don't worry about me," he replied. Souji frowned.

"But do you?" he asked. The Shadow was silent for a moment, giving him a look he couldn't decipher. Somehow both confused and disapproving.

"...you're getting too attached to me," the Shadow warned, even as he stood up. Souji stood up too, unsure of what was happening. "Don't forget that this is all because _he_ wants this. You need to tell him how you feel after this, okay?"

"Yeah," Souji replied, perplexed. "I will, I promise. I just don't want to hurt you."

"I'm a Shadow," the Shadow repeated, with a sigh. He walked across the room to the counters, where he'd gotten the scarf last time. He eventually returned with a bottle of cooking oil.

"Cooking oil?" Souji asked, amused, and the Shadow blushed this time. Souji tried, and failed, not to find it extremely attractive.

"Yeah, well. You're the idiot that wants lube. You know better than to try this at home, right?" the Shadow asked, with a frown.

"Of course," Souji replied. He reached out and took the bottle of cooking oil, setting it on the floor beside where they were standing. When he pulled back up to stand straight, the Shadow was already unbuttoning his pants. Souji blinked, then followed suit, pushing his pants and underwear to the floor, taking off his shoes as well and pushing the clothing away, shedding his jacket a moment later.

"Wait," the Shadow said, when he reached up to pull the polo off. He stopped, blinking over at the Shadow, who was in the process of pulling off his own jacket.

"Yes?" Souji asked. The Shadow turned red, which was intensely interesting to Souji.

"L-leave it on," he stammered. "He likes the way that shirt looks on you."

"Oh," Souji replied, lowering his hands with a grin. He watched the Shadow discard his jacket, then reached out to take his hands before he could pull off the white v-neck shirt. "You leave yours on, too. I like how it shows off your collarbones."

" _His_ collarbones," the Shadow corrected, warning in his voice. Souji shrugged.

"Same difference," he replied. The Shadow frowned.

"Don't get attached to me," he repeated. Souji blinked at him. "I mean it. Don't you dare fall for me, he won't forgive you."

"You _are_ him, though," Souji protested. He squeezed the Shadow's hands for emphasis, and the Shadow pulled his hands away with a sigh.

"I am, and I am not," the Shadow said. "Right now, he hasn't accepted me. I am a different being. I've already had sex with you once, and he hasn't, so we've had different experiences."

"But you're him. I...just because I haven't told him how I feel yet doesn't mean that I _won't_ ," Souji replied. The Shadow frowned.

"You like me more than you like him right now, don't you?" he accused.

"W-what?" Souji asked, taken aback.

"You do," the Shadow said. "Because he's been a frustrating little shit all week, changing the subject on you, but I'm about to rock your damn world." Then the Shadow was pushing, and Souji had to sit down heavily on the floor, the Shadow following him down to perch on his lap again. He moved his face as if he was about to kiss him, then stopped himself with a huff and kissed the side of his neck instead, just under Souji's ear. The Shadow's dick was hard against his stomach, and his own dick was nestled between the Shadow's ass cheeks, and it was sudden and dizzying and overwhelming. The Shadow gave him a gentle nip after a bit, leaning back and pushing himself into a kneeling position, hovering over Souji's lap instead of sitting in it. He reached over and grabbed the bottle of cooking oil, pouring some onto one hand and then reaching back to push a finger into himself. Souji felt the Shadow's legs tense and could see his stomach muscles working.

"I don't like you more than him," Souji said, after his thoughts caught up with the rest of him. The Shadow just grunted.

"Anyone would in this situation. It's okay. You just need to _tell him_ after we're done," the Shadow replied. Souji had to lean back and catch himself on his hands, breathless. He watched as the Shadow pushed a second finger in.

"Do you like me?" Souji suddenly asked. The Shadow snorted.

"Of course. _He_ does, that's what this is all about," he replied.

"But do _you_ ," Souji asked. The Shadow stopped moving his hands abruptly, looking up to meet his eyes with an uncharacteristically vulnerable expression.

"...that's a dangerous question," the Shadow finally answered. Then he pushed a third finger in, instead of actually answering. Souji watched the Shadow slide his fingers in and out of himself for a bit.

"What should I call you?" Souji asked.

"What?" the Shadow asked, face a mask of concentration.

"Well, if you're about to rock my world, whose name should I say when I come?" Souji asked, and though his voice sounded innocent, he was smirking. The Shadow looked up at him in shock, then huffed at him.

"Say whatever you want," he grumbled. He pulled the fingers out of himself and reached again for the bottle of oil. "Stop treating me like a different person."

"So you won't mind if I say _his_ name?" Souji asked, and the Shadow scowled, fumbling the bottle.

"Damn slick hands," the Shadow grunted, but way he was blushing said it all. He grabbed the bottle again, poured enough oil into his hand, then flung it across the room with a growl. "I hope you're fucking ready," he swore, slicking up Souji's dick with the oil.

"Don't hurt yourself," Souji said, and the Shadow scowled at him, raising himself up and positioning himself over Souji's dick, using one hand to hold it steady as he lowered himself onto it. Souji bit his lip over a moan, clenching his hands against the floorboards. If he'd thought that the Shadow's throat felt good it was _nothing_ compared to the tight heat enveloping his cock now. The Shadow growled, impatient, and just let himself drop, filling himself all the way up to the hilt all at once. They both moaned, the Shadow arching his back and clawing at Souji's hips at the feeling. Souji was barely holding himself up, gritting his teeth hard to keep from coming right away. They both just breathed for a few long moments.

"Ready, Partner?" the Shadow asked, and almost all of the distortion was gone from his voice, now. Souji groaned, but nodded. The Shadow planted his hands on Souji's stomach and raised himself up a little, dropping back down, and Souji saw _stars_. Being inside the Shadow was one thing, but feeling the Shadow move around him was an entirely new level of pleasure. It was intense - the heat, the pressure at the base of his cock, the feeling of muscles flexing and quivering. It took a while before the Shadow found a rhythm that he apparently liked, but he settled into it soon, and he started to go harder and faster.

"Fuck, Souji, fuck!" the Shadow swore, almost in Yosuke's voice. Souji had never heard Yosuke himself sound so needy and desperate before, though, and that made his blood run hotter. "You're so big, god, so deep inside me, feels so good..." He just held on desperately to his self-control, letting the Shadow ride him to his content, whimpering and moaning and praising how good the Shadow was making him feel.

"Nngh, fuck, I can't," the Shadow gasped, after a few frantic moments of bouncing on Souji's cock. "I can't keep this up, Partner, please, fuck me, fuck me..." And that was all Souji needed to hear. He pushed himself up into a sitting position, grabbing the Shadow by the shoulder with one hand when he started to fall back, unbalanced. They maneuvered together, Souji still buried deep inside him and slowly grinding and rutting into him as they moved, until the Shadow was sprawled on his back, legs spread wide, and Souji was leaning over him, hands planted firmly on either side of his chest. The Shadow moaned his name after the first thrust, wrapping his legs around Souji's waist and lifting his hips to meet the second thrust. Souji drove into him, hard and fast, eventually reaching the madcap pace he'd been bouncing to on Souji's cock. They didn't last long after that.

"Shadow," Souji gasped, feeling his orgasm approaching with every brutal thrust. The Shadow groaned and writhed against him in response.

"Don't," he gasped.

"Shadow, it feels so good inside you," Souji continued, closing his eyes when he heard the Shadow wail in frustration.

"Stop that! Don't...just," he gasped, brokenly. "Just use _his_ name!"

"You're so good, you feel so good," Souji groaned, thrusting harder and harder as he approached his orgasm. "G-good...ngh, I- fuck, I'm-"

"Come inside me, Partner," the Shadow gasped, and Souji helplessly obeyed, pushing in hard as he emptied himself inside the Shadow, still thrusting through his orgasm. The Shadow wailed and arched against him, hands coming up to thread into his hair and pull his face down. The Shadow stopped, barely, their faces an inch apart, with an intensely frustrated look on his face. Breathing hard, Souji just did what his brain was screaming at him to do - he leaned down the rest of the way and kissed the Shadow. The Shadow moaned against his mouth and he felt him twitch against him, felt warm liquid splatter against his stomach as the Shadow came, dick completely untouched. The Shadow kissed him back, hard and sloppy and desperate, as his hips twitched twice more, before he made a completely animalistic noise of despair and wrenched his head to the side, pushing Souji away.

"You!" he gasped, eyes closed tight. "You idiot, that was the _one thing_!" he glared up at Souji, furious. "Now, he won't-"

"I love you," Souji interrupted, and the Shadow was startled to silence.

"You can't," the Shadow warned, eventually, trying to push him off. Souji held his ground, stubborn. "You're supposed to love _him_!"

"I do love him," Souji countered. "And I love you, too."

"You can't!" the Shadow repeated. "I'm just a fucking Shadow, Souji! You _can't_!"

"I do," Souji argued, and the Shadow just gritted his teeth.

"And now you've gone and fucked everything up by kissing me, you damned idiot," the Shadow accused. He was furious, but also looked like he was about to cry. "Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to," Souji answered. The Shadow swallowed, groaning in frustration when a tear slipped out of his eyes without his permission.

"Damn it," he groaned. "Damn you, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was just supposed to get you off, and you weren't supposed to...and now if you tell him it'll just make everything worse...I...fuck, I fucked up, I can't, I've got to..."

And just like that, the Shadow melted away into darkness, and he was gone. Souji blinked, startled.

"...Shadow?" he asked, sitting up.

"Don't fucking come here again, got it?!" the Shadow's voice echoed through the dark, empty room. Souji sighed.

"I...I'm sorry. I'll find Yosuke today and explain everything. I'll be brave this time, I won't let him change the subject. Okay? So, please, just..." Souji trailed off, when the Shadow didn't respond. He sighed again and stood, collecting his clothes and putting them back on mechanically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I just wanted to write some good old fashioned smut with Shadow Yosuke, I didn't expect this fic to get so far away from me...


	3. The Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do you have a name?" Souji asked, and the Shadow looked startled. He bit his lip, tears streaking down his face.
> 
> "Don't ask me that," he pleaded. "I told you, I won't know until that idiot accepts me."
> 
> "What if I gave you a name?" Souji asked, and the Shadow shook his head.
> 
> "Don't," he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter where the plot (wait, plot? In my porn??) started to get away from me.

"I told you not to fucking come back," the Shadow swore. It was less than a day later, and the Shadow, rightfully, looked absolutely _livid_. Souji probably should have been wary of him, worried that the Shadow might attack in his rage, but he knew better now.

"I...couldn't think of anywhere else to go," Souji admitted. He crossed over to one of the chairs lined up against the bar and sat down, heavily, hands coming up to cover his face. His eyes stung, irritated from the crying he'd already done, in the fallout of telling Yosuke the truth. He sighed. "But I did tell him that I was coming here."

"You _idiot_ ," the Shadow swore. "You fucking _idiot_! I can't believe you! He already thinks you like me more than him, and now you come running to me after a big fight with him? What are you _thinking_?!"

"That I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," Souji repeated. He slumped against the bar with a sigh, pillowing his head in an elbow. His voice was muffled when he spoke, but he knew the Shadow could hear him. "And it would probably work out better if he confronted _both_ of us about this."

"I can't fucking believe you," the Shadow swore. Souji heard footsteps, but didn't pick up his head until he heard them come close to him, then the sound of a chair sliding across the wooden floor. The Shadow sat down next to him, glaring daggers at him, but there was nothing but sorrow in his golden eyes. They were both silent for what felt like a long time, before the Shadow sighed.

"Why?" he asked, wearily.

"Well, why did you appear to me in the first place?" Souji asked. The Shadow blinked, and he continued. "Because you were bored? Horny? Or...because you were lonely, right?"

"...yeah," the Shadow finally confirmed, with a sigh.

"We came in here for training last week. You didn't show up then...and Yosuke was able to use Jiraiya just fine. You aren't Jiraiya, are you?" Souji asked. The Shadow just nodded, with another sad sigh. "Who are you, then?"

"I don't know," the Shadow admitted. "I won't know until he accepts me. _If_ he accepts me."

"You didn't appear to him when we were training," Souji said. "I gave you a few chances, letting him go off on his own to open a couple of treasure chests. So, why?"

"I can't leave this dumb liquor store," the Shadow explained, with a huff. "Because it's _her_ liquor store and, wouldn't you know it, _she's_ the reason he's so hesitant to be with you. Yeah the dumbass shit about societal expectations is a big part of it, but he thinks he can't _move on_ yet."

"...oh," Souji replied. The Shadow huffed.

"You're the one that was helping him with the grief, helping him move on. When he fell for you, it felt like a betrayal to him," the Shadow explained. "But _I_ don't think so, of course. Because deep down he's conflicted, he feels like it _should_ feel like a betrayal, but he also wants to move on already. That's the part he's repressing, along with all the sex shit."

"So the two of you have totally different opinions," Souji concluded, and the Shadow nodded.

"More than that. I've been in here for so long that I've started to form my _own_ opinions. Stuff he'd never think of and deny," the Shadow continued.

"Like?" Souji asked.

"...when you asked me if I like you," the Shadow started, looking away with a blush. "I said I did because _he_ does, but that's not exactly true."

"What do you mean?" Souji asked, carefully. "Do you hate me, now? I mean, I understand, but-"

"Of fucking course I don't hate you, you idiot! I could never...look, just shut up and listen, okay?!" the Shadow demanded, yellow eyes flashing dangerously. Souji shut his mouth and nodded, and let the Shadow collect himself.

"I don't know for sure anymore if Yosuke loves you or not," the Shadow said, looking down at his hands. He swallowed, then met Souji's eyes with a vulnerable look on his face. "...but I do. I love you."

"Oh," Souji said, dumbly. Then the confession really sank in, and his eyes widened. "Oh!"

"But I - fucking, I shouldn't have. I shouldn't be _able_ to. Shadows aren't allowed to be their own person. As soon as he shows up and accepts me, that's it, I'll go back to being a part of him again," the Shadow babbled. He looked pained. "I don't want that. I want to be with you. But that's impossible. I can't leave this place, and I'll be gone soon anyway..."

"Maybe there's a way to do it," Souji interrupted. The Shadow looked at him, confused. "To make you your own person."

"Don't say shit like that," the Shadow replied, but he looked pained. His eyes were watering. "There isn't a way. Shadows are supposed to either be accepted by their originals or kill them, or they just stop existing."

"Do you have a name?" Souji asked, and the Shadow looked startled. He bit his lip, tears streaking down his face.

"Don't ask me that," he pleaded. "I told you, I won't know until that idiot accepts me."

"What if I gave you a name?" Souji asked, and the Shadow shook his head.

"Don't," he said.

"Yosuke's name...the alternate way to read the second kanji in it is 'Kai'. Would you mind if I called you that?" Souji asked. The Shadow went completely still, eyes wide.

"Fucking idiot...I tell you not to do things and you go and do them anyway," he sighed.

"Sorry," Souji replied, but he absolutely didn't mean it, and they both knew it.

"I guess if you're going to call me something, it might as well be that instead of just 'Shadow'," he grumbled. Souji grinned and leaned over, setting a hand lightly over one of the Shadow's, prompting him to look up and meet Souji's eyes.

"So then, Kai," he breathed, and the golden-eyed boy shivered, "can I kiss you?"

"You really shouldn't," Kai replied, but leaned in anyway when Souji did. The kiss was sweet and tender, they went slow and kept it almost platonic, a stark contrast to the way they'd kissed before. When he pulled back, there was such warmth in those golden eyes that it startled Souji, a little...but not nearly as much as the sound of someone behind him clearing their throat. Souji whirled around in his seat so quickly that he nearly got whiplash, to see a frowning Yosuke standing in the doorway of the liquor store.

"Fuck," Souji heard Kai swear quietly behind him.

"Y-Yosuke," Souji greeted, pale. "I-"

"So that's how it is, huh?" Yosuke asked, frowning, glaring daggers at the two of them.

"Listen," Souji started, standing up from his seat. "Please, Yosuke, just listen to me."

"I listened to you _plenty_ earlier, Souji," Yosuke said, and the lack of the word 'Partner' stung, almost hurt. "I listened to you tell me you've been hooking up with my Shadow because you were too chickenshit to actually confess to me."

"That's...yes, that was awful of me, it really was," Souji admitted, swallowing. Yosuke kept glaring.

"And I come here to let you apologize, and I find you making out with him," Yosuke accused. "What the fuck, Souji?"

"Yosuke, listen," Souji tried again. He summoned up the courage, somehow, to meet his eyes. In the dim lighting of the store they looked darker than ever, so much so that hey could barely tell they were brown. "I love you. That's the truth. I really do, but I love him, too."

"You..." Yosuke started, and he looked somehow hurt, confused, and overall angry all at once. "He's a _Shadow_ , Partner!"

"I know that," Souji defended. He took a cautious step toward the brunette, and when Yosuke didn't make a move to back away or get defensive, he took it as a good sign. "But I can't help it."

"I don't believe you," Yosuke huffed. "When I accept him, he'll be gone anyway!"

"He'll be a part of you," Souji corrected. "Maybe. Or maybe there's a way for him to be his own person, who knows?"

"What kind of bullshit..." Yosuke replied. He leaned over to look past Souji, presumably at Kai. " _Is_ there a way?"

"Who fucking knows," Kai grumbled, behind Souji.

"We don't fully understand how this world works," Souji pointed out. "Just the fact that he's here at all is weird, right? He isn't Jiraiya, and none of the others have had a second Shadow pop up."

"Because none of the others have had a big, stupid gay crush on their best friend and denied it hard enough _for_ a second Shadow to pop up," Yosuke grumped, face turning tomato red as he folded his arms and turned away from Souji.

"Yosuke..." Souji started, but Yosuke turned back to him, suddenly defensive.

"And anyway, even if you _do_ love us both, it's obvious who you love more!" he accused. Souji sucked in a quick breath, ready to reply, but Kai beat him to it.

"It doesn't fucking matter!" the Shadow cried. He suddenly stomped up to stand next to Souji. "Even _if_ that's true, what does it matter? You'll just accept me and I won't be here. You win!"

"That's-" Souji started to protest, but Yosuke cut him off.

"Of course it matters! You know as well as I do that even if you become a part of me again, I'll always wonder if he wants _you_ instead!" Yosuke argued.

"That's not-" Kai started, but Yosuke just continued.

"Yes it is, and you know it! You _have_ to know it, because _you are me_!" Yosuke replied. He suddenly went still, eyes wide. Souji looked from him to Kai, panicked.

But nothing happened.

Kai, eyes wide, looked down at his hands, then up at Yosuke, disbelieving.

"I'm...not," he finally answered, baffled.

"...huh?" Yosuke asked, looking to Souji for answers. Souji was just as confused as the other two. Confused, but also relieved.

"I'm not you. I was you until very recently, but," Kai started, then he turned to Souji with a slowly dawning smile. "Now I'm Kai."

"Because I gave you a name," Souji breathed, in awe.

"Kai?" Yosuke asked, baffled. Then he chuckled and looked at Souji. "The alternate way to read the second kanji in my name. Of course _you_ came up with that, Partner." Souji nodded.

"So, are you still a Shadow?" Souji asked. Kai frowned.

"Yes? And no. I'm not sure what I am anymore. I just know that I'm 'Kai' now, and not 'Yosuke'," the Shadow(?) answered. Yosuke sighed, and grabbed at his head.

"That's great, but it's seriously giving me a headache. And anyway," he started, pointing a finger at Souji in accusation, "this proves it, right? You like him more than me."

"I don't," Souji refuted.

"Then you like me more? Somehow I doubt that," Yosuke grumbled, and Souji sighed.

"I love you both," Souji explained, tired. "I don't love either of you more or less, I just...love both of you."

"You say that, but if you had to choose one of us over the other, you'd be a huge jackass if you didn't choose the one you've had sex with," Yosuke accused. Souji blushed.

"I don't want to choose either of you," Souji replied, squirming a little. "And it's, uh, not like you've given me any...opportunities." Yosuke turned red, too.

"Y-yeah, well, I'm not just gonna give it up on the first date, unlike some of us," Yosuke grumbled.

"I was only like that because _you_ were repressing thoughts like that!" Kai snapped, and Yosuke folded his arms, embarrassed.

"Sh-shut up," Yosuke muttered.

"Yosuke," Souji said, turning to him. He looked over at Souji. "Is there...anything I can do or say to prove to you that I don't like one of you more than the other?"

"...no," Yosuke finally answered, with a sigh. "There really isn't. So why don't you just be with him and leave me alone?"

"I can't do that," Souji replied.

"Why not?!" Yosuke demanded.

"Because I love you, and I know it's going to hurt you if I do that." Souji explained.

"It's going to hurt anyway. Every time we, I dunno, hold hands or go on dates or...k-kiss, I'm always going to wonder if you'd rather it be him instead of me. No matter how much you reassure me," Yosuke replied.

"Don't you even want to try?!" Kai suddenly cut in, annoyed. Yosuke glared at him. "I may not be you anymore but I remember how badly you wanted to do those things with Souji. You could at least _try_." Souji nodded, and then held out his hand.

"Please?" he asked. Yosuke looked from him to Kai, and then hesitantly reached out and put his hand in Souji's. Souji grinned and squeezed his hand, then tightened his grip and use it to pull Yosuke to him, his other hand coming up to gently cradle his cheek. Pressed this close to the brunette, Souji could feel his heart hammering in his chest, feel him trembling. Even though he still _looked_ disgruntled, when Souji leaned down to kiss him he leaned up to meet him.

To his surprise, kissing Yosuke was actually pretty different from kissing Kai. They may have looked the same, had the same facial features aside from the eyes, but they were way different. Kissing Kai had been sweet and tender, and made it feel like there were butterflies in his stomach. Kissing Yosuke was almost electric, the way little sparks felt like they sizzled across his nerves, stoked a fire in him. It made his heart soar. Different, but not better, and not worse. Different. He liked it. When they separated, Yosuke was wide-eyed.

"Th-that was..." Yosuke breathed. Then he blushed, and pushed away from Souji. Souji was worried for a second, but he could see that Yosuke was thinking. Eventually the brunette sighed and turned back to him.

"I still don't know about this, but...I think I'd regret it a whole lot more if just walked away," he admitted. Souji grinned, and Yosuked turned to Kai, pensive. "I...don't really know how to feel about you, though. Other than jealous."

"I know how I felt about you when I was your Shadow," Kai replied. He grimaced. "Mostly, I wanted to punch you for being an idiot. Now that I'm 'Kai' I'm not so sure anymore, either. But...I think I know how to figure it out."

"...how?" Yosuke asked, suspicious. Kai just grinned.

"Well, let me put it this way," he started, taking a few slow steps toward a suddenly wary Yosuke. "I used to be your Shadow. I know all of your most secret thoughts and desires... _everything_ about you."

"S-so?" Yosuke asked, looking like a spooked rabbit all of a sudden. Kai stopped beside Souji, and his grin became predatory.

"Just think about it," Kai explained, his voice going quiet, deep and husky. "I know what you want, and you won't even need to admit to anything. I know where you want to be touched." Kai reached out and, giving Yosuke plenty of time to move away or object, he slid fingertips across one of Yosuke's cheeks, curling past his jaw and threading into the hair on the base of his neck. Yosuke shivered, biting his lip but not flinching away or objecting, so Kai continued. "I know just what you want to do to Souji...and what you want him to do to _you_."

"Uh, well..." Yosuke stammered, eyes fluttering shut when Kai started moving his hand, carding his fingers through Yosuke's hair, stroking lovingly at the back of his neck. He had to take a deep, shuddering breath before he seemed able to open his eyes and continue. "T-this is a little weird, right?"

"Oh, I don't think Souji minds," Kai murmured, and Yosuke looked past Kai and up at Souji, who was watching with rapt attention. Suddenly in the spotlight, Souji couldn't help blushing and looking away from the scene. He'd be lying if he hadn't thought about a scenario like this before, especially in the past week, but nothing could have prepared him for how ridiculously _hot_ it actually was to see.

"...Oh," Yosuke exhaled, and the sound of it made Souji pause and look up. It hadn't been nearly as disgusted or disappointed as Souji would have thought it was, but rather, Yosuke sounded...flattered, almost. Kai chuckled and withdrew his hand. Yosuke tried and utterly failed not to look disappointed when he did, but Souji happily jumped in to fill that void, leaning down and cupping Yosuke's cheek again for another kiss, his other hand tentatively coming down to rest on one of Yosuke's hips. Souji sensed Kai moving, felt arms slide between his stomach and Yosuke's, and Yosuke gave a little shuddering gasp and broke their kiss, hands coming up to brace on Souji's chest and push him away, gently, just a few inches. Kai was smirking at him from over one of Yosuke's shoulders, having pressed himself up against Yosuke's back.

"Kai, wh-what are you...?" he asked.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Kai murmured. "But I don't think you really want me to."

"N...no, but," Yosuke admitted, and the redness of his cheeks was breathtaking. "I mean, isn't this kind of...wrong?"

"I just want to make you feel good, Yosuke," Kai replied. Souji couldn't help watching as Kai slid one of his hands up under Yosuke's long-sleeved shirt, prompting Yosuke to bite his lip and blush even harder. Kai leaned down and gently nosed Yosuke's hair out of the way to plant a kiss on the back of Yosuke's neck, right at the base where the neck met his shoulder. Yosuke shivered, and Kai continued, voice slightly muffled by Yosuke's skin. "When I was your Shadow all I could do was resent you, but now that I have a name I'm starting to feel different."

"W-what?" Yosuke asked, and it seemed like he wanted to ask more, but that was all he could manage to actually make his mouth ask. His head was turned in an attempt to look at Kai when he asked, exposing the side of his neck to Souji, and it was too delicious looking, too tempting, so Souji leaned in and pressed his mouth to the expanse of skin, gently kissing him right below the ear. He had to tighten his hold on Yosuke's hips when he heard the sound he made in response, a quiet little whimper that did absolutely nothing to calm him down or make him want to stop. Souji could hear the grin in Kai's voice when he elaborated.

"I'm starting to understand how Partner can be in love with both of us," the former Shadow replied. He pulled back, only after sucking a small hickey into the skin of Yosuke's neck. "Do you get it?"

"I..." Yosuke stammered, and Kai chuckled. Souji pulled back, too, satisfied with the red mark he left behind on the brunette's neck.

"Unlike most Shadows, I was born from a positive emotion," Kai continued. Souji watched, entranced, as the flush spread from Yosuke's cheeks to his neck, watched as Kai's hand moved under Yosuke's shirt. "Your feelings for Souji. I resented you because you got to be with him all the time, but then he showed up in the liquor store and I couldn't help myself..."

"Oh," Yosuke said, sounding like he was nearly out of breath.

"Get it? We shouldn't be jealous of each other, Yosuke," Kai added. Then the former Shadow rocked his hips, pushing Yosuke forward and flush against Souji. Both of their faces flamed as their erections nudged against each other, and Kai chuckled. "If we worked together, the two of us could _wreck_ him," Kai whispered. "But that's not what this is about. Today it's about you."

"I agree," Souji chimed in. Yosuke looked up to meet his eyes, and Souji leaned down to kiss him again. Yosuke made an eager noise and leaned further against him, hands coming up to wrap around his neck, and Souji decided to be bold and deepen the kiss, sliding his tongue cautiously into Yosuke's mouth. He felt Kai's hands slide away from Yosuke's chest, heard shuffling and the padding of footsteps, and couldn't help cracking open one eye to see what was happening. Kai crossed the room to rummage underneath one of the counters, grabbing a very familiar half-empty bottle of cooking oil. Souji groaned, head swimming with the implications, and gently broke off the kiss when he heard Kai come to a stop just next to the two of them. Yosuke looked a little dazed, and they were both panting. Yosuke slowly turned his half-lidded eyes from Souji's face to Kai's, then looked down and, noticing the bottle of cooking oil in Kai's hands, went completely rigid, breath catching in his throat, entire face turning tomato red.

"You can back out at any time," Kai reminded him, with a cheeky grin, "But something tells me you aren't going to."

"I...well, I, um..." Yosuke stammered, looking away from the bottle. Souji started moving his thumbs in slow, gentle circles on Yosuke's hips, hoping it might help relax him, and Kai just simply stood still and waited, while Yosuke bit his lip, face somehow turning even redder.

"O...okay," Yosuke finally answered, squeaked really, in a small voice. Kai grinned in response, stooping down to carefully set the bottle down on the ground beside them.

"Good," Kai replied. He reached out and plucked the orange glasses off of Yosuke's face, dropping them beside the cooking oil and then reaching out, carefully, and pulling the headphones off of Yosuke's shoulders and dropping them, too. Yosuke let him do it, breathlessly, and hesitantly reached out to pull the identical set of headphones off of Kai's shoulders and drop them beside his own. Kai then reached over and plucked the black-rimmed glasses off of Souji's face and dropped them into the pile of accessories with a little laugh.

"We wear too much shit," he explained, with a flirty grin at both of them. Yosuke blushed, and Souji laughed.

"Guess we need to do something about that, huh?" Souji replied, and with an impish grin he reached over and grabbed the bottom of the orange and yellow long-sleeved shirt Yosuke was wearing, yanking it up. Yosuke made a squawking noise in alarm and protest, but when Souji tugged on the shirt insistently he huffed and raised his arms, allowing Souji to pull the shirt over his head and let it fall to the ground. He grinned when he felt Kai's hands on him, pulling his own grey long-sleeved shirt up to reveal his torso, and he raised his arms without complaint. He reached for the gold buttons of Kai's school jacket almost immediately, but was surprised to find Yosuke's hands already there, unbuttoning the jacket with unsteady fingers. He smiled, and Yosuke just ducked his head to hide his blush and finished what he started, reaching up to push the jacket off of Kai's shoulders once he'd gotton it unbuttoned. Kai shrugged out of the jacket and Souji pulled the white v-neck off of Kai, leaving all three of them topless.

"Uh, s-so..." Yosuke started, blushing furiously. He opened his mouth a couple of times to try to say something, but kept snapping his mouth shut and blushing harder. Souji unbuckled his belt and dropped it into the steadily growing pile of clothing, toeing off his shoes while he waited on Yosuke to continue. "What...what is...what are we...who is...?" Yosuke finally asked, cutting himself off several times. He looked nervous. Kai, who had also slipped his shoes off, snuck silently around and slid behind Yosuke yet again, startling him so much that he jumped. Kai's hands wrapped around his torso and came to rest on the waistband of his pants, toying with the button and zipper but not actually opening them. His golden eyes gleamed at Souji from behind Yosuke.

"Don't worry about it," Kai assured Yosuke, mouth right beside his ear. "We'll take care of you."

"U-uh, well..." Yosuke stammered. A thought occured to Souji and he smirked, locking eyes with Kai for a second before addressing Yosuke.

"Your shoes are still on. Let me help you out of them," he said, managing to sound nonchalant. And then he dropped to his knees in front of Yosuke, and he knew his idea had been a good one when he heard the sharp intake of breath.

"Uh, P-partner," Yosuke said, trailing off with a whimper at whatever Kai was doing to him. Souji wasn't looking, he was actually doing what he said he was going to do and untying Yosuke's shoes. He grabbed one of Yosuke's ankles, and Yosuke got the message, slipping out of both shoes and letting Souji toss them away to join the pile. Then Souji sat back, making sure he was eye level with the tent in Yosuke's pants, and looked up to lock eyes with the brown-eyed boy. He gave his lips an exaggerated lick and Yosuke groaned, biting his lip and closing his eyes.

"Souji..." Yosuke muttered, and Kai chuckled.

"You're not about to deny that you want this, are you?" Kai asked, still right up against Yosuke's ear. "You shouldn't. You know what happens when you do." Then Kai rolled his hips, making Yosuke buck forward a little, the very prominent bulge in Yosuke's green jeans rubbing a little against Souji's cheek. Souji couldn't help groaning at the brief flash of warmth, the smell of arousal. Yosuke gasped.

"I've had him in my mouth, you know," Kai continued. "Had my hands tied behind my back, too. It was great, Yosuke. Letting him have complete control, letting him use my mouth however he wanted..." Another, harder roll of Kai's hips made Yosuke rub his hardness against Souji's face again, and it was all Souji could do not to reach up and grab him by the hips and hold him there. His own arousal was starting to get painful in his pants, and hearing Kai say things like that was certainly not helping him in that regard.

"Fuuuuck," Yosuke whined. His hands, which had been fisted in the fabric of his pants near his thighs until now, moved to his own waistband, but Kai batted them away and started undoing the button himself, dragging down the zipper and wasting no time in shoving down his pants and boxers. He was only able to get them to move by a few inches, but it was enough for Kai to reach in and pull out Yosuke's hard, throbbing member, making Yosuke whimper in response. Souji reached up and finished the job, dragging the green pants and black boxers all the way down to his ankles, then patiently guiding both legs out of the pants and tossing them over into the pile. This time when he sat back and looked up, Yosuke was blushing furiously and Kai was grinning at him, stroking Yosuke's hardness with long, slow, lazy movements. Souji reached out, and Yosuke started to look panicked, so Souji stopped, looking up at him with concern. Kai's hand stilled, as well.

"Yosuke. It's okay to say something if you don't want this. I won't be mad," Souji said, and Yosuke swallowed, shaking his head.

"N-no, I do want this, but I..." he started, letting his sentence trail off as he faltered.

"Yes?" Souji prompted, and Yosuke took a deep breath.

"I'm scared," he admitted, looking away at first but then seemingly forcing himself to meet Souji's eyes. "Y-you've already had sex with Kai, but this is my...I'm...I'm still a..."

"Virgin?" Souji asked, and Yosuke nodded, face flaming. "It's alright. We'll take care of you."

"But, I...I...!" Yosuke protested. Souji reached out, slowly, and when Yosuke didn't protest again he let his hand curl gently around Yosuke's erection, resting just above Kai's hand.

"I've never sucked a dick before," Souji said, with a smile. "So this is new for me, too. Don't worry about it."

"But what if I just dissappoint you?" Yosuke blurted, looking panicked. "B-both of you!"

"That won't happen," Souji said, firmly.

"Just relax and let us take care of you," Kai said, practically cooed, from behind Yosuke. His hand slipped off of Yosuke's dick, and Souji saw him brush his other hand lovingly across one of Yosuke's cheeks before stepping away from him. Yosuke made a confused noise, and Souji took that to mean that, for the moment, he was responsible for taking the lead. So he slid his hand down to the base of Yosuke's cock and leaned forward, carefully taking the head into his mouth.

"Partner!" Yosuke gasped. Then Souji started to suck, softly at first, massaging the underside with his tongue. Yosuke's hands threaded into his hair and he started moving him in a gentle rocking motion. Souji was well aware of the fact that he, unlike Kai, actually _did_ have a gag reflex, and he could potentially choke if Yosuke got too bold, so he moved a hand up to splay against Yosuke's belly and push a little, not hard but firmly enough that Yosuke got the message. Trembling, Yosuke retracted his hands, settling them gently on his head instead of gripping, and let Souji bob his head and suck at a much more controlled pace. Souji started to move his other hand up and down the part of Yosuke's length that he couldn't fit into his mouth, prompting a whine from the brown-haired boy. He continued like that for a while, hearing and seeing and feeling Yosuke coming undone at his ministrations.

"Easy there, Partner. We don't want him getting off before the main event," Kai said, with a little chuckle, and Souji felt a third hand on his head, pushing him back. He blinked up in confusion at Yosuke, then Kai, when the hand pushed him all the way off of Yosuke's dick. Yosuke was trembling, eyes closed and mouth open and desperately gasping in breaths, while Kai was grinning at him from over Yosuke's shoulder. "Keep moving your hand, though, we've got work to do," he added. Souji saw Yosuke tense up, brows knitting and mouth snapping shut to grit his teeth. He didn't understand why until he looked down to see Kai's other hand working, pushing an oil-slicked finger into Yosuke's ass. Oh. Souji started moving his hand again, leaning over to kiss the wet head of Yosuke's cock, and the brunette whined from above him.

"Does it hurt?" Souji asked, and Yosuke groaned.

"N-no, it just feels weird," he responded through gritted teeth.

"You'll get used to it," Kai murmured from above him, and judging from how the words were a little muffled and the fact that Souji couldn't see Kai's face anymore, Souji guessed that Kai was kissing the back of Yosuke's neck again. Souji just kept moving his hand over Yosuke's dick, slow and gentle, grip not too firm, and Yosuke was trembling. "Hey, I'm gonna start moving my finger, all right?" Kai warned, and Yosuke shuddered. Souji moved his head again, letting the head of Yosuke's cock sit on his tongue and gently suckling on the head, getting an incredibly hot wanton moan out of Yosuke for his troubles.

"Oh god," Yosuke groaned, grip tightening in Souji's hair, "y-you two are going to kill me!"

"Feels good?" Kai asked, and Yosuke just nodded. "Just imagine how good Souji's cock is going to feel in you."

"Ngh, f-fuck!" Yosuke grunted, and Souji had to pull back to keep Yosuke from thrusting into his mouth with an involuntary jerk of his hips.

"Oops," Kai giggled. "Guess I should've warned you before adding another finger."

"F-f-fuck youuuuaaaaaagh," Yosuke lamented, going from pissed off to having his head thrown back against Kai's shoulder, eyes closed and cock twitching in Souji's hand. Souji blinked up at them.

"You didn't realize I know where your prostate is, did you?" Kai asked, voice triumphant. Yosuke tried to respond, but all ended up doing was making a pathetic whining noise. "...and third finger in. You're doing great, Yosuke."

"N-no fair," Yosuke whimpered. Souji belatedly realized that he'd stopped moving his hand a little while ago, enraptured by the scene playing out above him. He suddenly grinned.

"No, _this_ would be unfair," he replied, reaching up to gently fondle Yosuke's balls. Yosuke wailed in response, trying and failing to jerk his hips down against the feeling, but Kai evidently had an iron grip on his hips because he didn't make it very far. Souji could feel the motion of Kai's fingers now, slick and pumping in and out of Yosuke as he prepared him. They were starting to make squelching noises as Kai picked up the pace, and Souji started moving his hand up and down Yosuke's member and gently rolling his balls in time with the noises. Yosuke shuddered, trying to move his hips both into the feeling of Souji's hand around him and Kai's fingers inside him and ended up just twitching his hips back and forth with no finesse or rhythm, totally lost in the feeling. Kai suddenly pulled his fingers out and backed off, and Souji did the same, letting go with both hands and sitting back. Yosuke whined at the loss of sensation, blinking his eyes open as Kai pushed him away a little, stepping back. Kai made quick work of his pants, kicking them aside once he was out of them, and then he gripped Yosuke by the hips and carefully pulled him down to the floor. He settled a confused Yosuke between his own bare legs, pulling him flush against him, back to chest. Then he reached around Yosuke and grabbed his thighs, pulling his legs back and apart and exposing him completely to Souji. Yosuke's face flamed and he tried to stammer out a protest.

"H-hey, wait a second, this is-" he started, but stopped when he locked eyes with Souji. And Souji became suddenly aware of the fact that he must have been wearing the most intense, predatory, aroused look, if the way Yosuke's stammering suddenly trailed off was any indication. He couldn't help it, though - there was Kai, one golden eye gleaming at him from behind Yosuke as he held Yosuke's legs apart, and Yosuke himself was wearing an incredibly attractive vulnerable look, his dick hard and wet (thanks in part to Souji) against his stomach, his hole slick and prepared and looking _so inviting_. Souji was already rock hard before this, but the sight almost made him want to cum in his pants. As it was, all Souji was able to do was stare and try to exert some measure of self-control. It wouldn't do him any good to rip off his pants and _ravage_ Yosuke, even if that's what he really, really wanted to do right now.

"You look _amazing_ ," he finally said, looking up to meet Yosuke's eyes. Yosuke somehow managed to blush harder, stammering incoherently for a second at the heated look Souji was giving him. "I want to fuck you so bad," Souji finally said. His dick was straining hard against his pants, and he was honestly surprised that he could even form full sentences right now.

"...c-come on then," Yosuke finally managed, and Souji didn't need to be told twice. His hands flew to his pants, tearing open the button and ripping down the zipper with impatience.

"You're gonna love his cock, Yosuke," Kai was saying, murmuring against Yosuke's neck, and when Souji finally got his pants open and pushed them down enough to let his member out of the tight confines of his pants, the audible gasp from Yosuke was more than a little gratifying. He attempted to move toward Yosuke at the same time as pushing off his pants and ended up tripping, cursing in frustration. He just gave up on taking off his pants, instead shuffling the short distance to where both brunettes were waiting for him. He had to remind himself to slow down when he finally grabbed Yosuke's hips and lined up his impatient, throbbing member with the slick hole. He tried, _tried_ to go slow, but he was shaking and Yosuke was shaking too, and it made it difficult not to push in a little faster than he intended. Yosuke whimpered, and Kai shushed him.

"Relax," Kai commanded, kissing the side of Yosuke's neck even as the other boy gritted his teeth and writhed back against him. Souji forced himself to stop for a second and breathe, head nearly all the way inside. "It gets better from here, Yosuke," Kai continued. "It'll feel good, I promise." Souji started again, pushing much slower this time. He felt and saw most of the tension melt out of Yosuke's body when he finally got the head in past the tight ring of muscle near his entrance, and started pushing further inside his velvety warmth. Souji moaned in appreciation and kissed Yosuke when he had slid all the way inside, hips flush against hips, and Yosuke whined into the kiss.

"I-I'm going to move, okay?" he whispered when he pulled back from the kiss, and Yosuke just nodded, a quick jerk of his head, as if saying anything would disrupt his fragile concentration. Souji pulled back a little, probably not even half an inch, and thrust back in as gently as he could muster. Yosuke bit his lip, and nodded at him before Souji could even ask if he was still okay. A few more gentle thrusts like that, and Kai finally pulled away from where he had been busily sucking yet another hickey into Yosuke's neck.

"Feels good?" he asked.

"It's...weird..." Yosuke panted, eyes closed and head lolled back against Kai's shoulder. "Feels really...full. I dunno if I like it."

"You will," Kai promised, pressing a kiss against the latest hickey. "Trust me." Souji just kept thrusting, shallow and gentle, having to grit his teeth and remind himself that he _had_ to go slow, had to ease Yosuke into this, _needed_ to make it good for him. Although the worried, almost pained look on Yosuke's face never changed, the sounds he made started to as Souji's thrusts started to get harder, deeper, and faster as he slowly lost control of himself. He held back desperately, even as Yosuke started to gasp and groan and whine his name, rocking his hips against him with every thrust. Kai started moving his hips, too, adding to the rocking motion, and soon enough all three of them were sweating and moaning and rocking against each other, Yosuke practically writhing between the two of them.

"Good?" Kai asked, eventually.

"God, _yes_ ," Yosuke panted in response, and Kai chuckled.

"Do him harder then, Souji," Kai commanded, and Souji could only nod, gripping Yosuke's hips and thrusting as hard as he could. Yosuke threw his head back and wailed, arching against Souji as best he could while Souji pounded into him. He was probably getting close to coming, and Souji could feel his own orgasm approaching too, so he reached a hand between their bodies, only to find one of Kai's hands already there, stroking hard and fast over Yosuke's member. Souji groaned in response and just let the hand fall back onto Yosuke's hip, using the leverage to fuck him harder.

"Y-you're getting close, huh Yosuke?" Kai asked eventually. Yosuke nodded in response, a quick, uncoordinated jerk of his head. Kai grinned, shooting a very pointed look at Souji. "But you won't come, not unless one thing in particular happens."

"Oh, f-fuck-" Yosuke started, but Kai cut him off by reaching up to grip him by the cheek, turning his head and... kissing him. Yosuke whined almost immediately, body going tense while his hips jerked and he came all over his stomach, his chest, Kai's hand, Souji's stomach...

Souji suddenly remembered how Kai had come immediately after Souji kissed him, how kissing was the one thing Yosuke wouldn't forgive them for...and while those thoughts echoed through his head, all he could get his brain to process was ' _holy shit Yosuke and Kai are kissing oh fuck_ ', and he groaned as he felt his own orgasm ripped out of him, leaning over to rest his head on Yosuke's shoulder as his hips jerked and he came, hard and explosive and all the way inside him.

"Heh, g-got you both with that one," Kai snickered, hips still rocking against Yosuke's back even as the both of them gasped in air in the wake of their orgasms. Souji lifted his head after a moment, vision swimming and head buzzing, watching as Kai furrowed his brow and bit his lip, rocking frantically against Yosuke's back.

"K-kai," Yosuke gasped, and Kai opened his eyes, startled, when Yosuke reached up to pull him against him and kiss _him_ , a frantic, dirty, sloppy kiss. Kai gasped into the kiss, hips stuttering to a stop, and he slumped forward onto Yosuke, spent.

"I guess that...works on...you too," Yosuke finally panted, resting his head against Kai's shoulder with a satisfied huff. For a few moments all the three of them could do was breathe and stare at eachother, before Souji felt himself going soft and pulled gingerly out of Yosuke. Yosuke made a face.

"Ugh, that feels disgusting," he groaned, no doubt commenting on Souji's cum now oozing out of his ass. "And it's all over my stomach and back, too. I'm gonna need to take like twenty showers." Kai snickered, then pushed away from Yosuke and stood on shaky, wobbly legs.

"Where are you going?" Souji asked, and Kai turned to grin at him.

"There's some bottled water in here, at least we can clean up, right?" the former Shadow said, and crossed the room, disappearing around a corner. Souji watched him go, a little concerned, but then he turned his attention to Yosuke, who was sitting, though from how he was trembling it was clear he was only _barely_ sitting. "Hey, how are you feeling, Partner?"

"Sore," Yosuke admitted, but he grinned over at him. "And gross. But really good."

"Yeah?" Souji asked.

"Yeah. I still don't know if I buy the whole thing with you being in love with both of us, but, well, at least we're kind of even now?" Yosuke asked in response. "H-how about you?"

"Fantastic," Souji replied, leaning over to press a quick, tender kiss to his lips. "You were amazing. It felt really good inside you."

"I'm g-glad," Yosuke sputtered in response, cheeks flaming. "Y-y-you felt good inside me."

"And Kai?" Souji asked, after a moment. Yosuke blushed harder.

"It's still...really weird, you know? Like, he's a different person but he still has _my face_ and knows everything about me...b-but...that's kinda hot too, y'know?" Yosuke explained.

"Not just _kinda_ hot," Kai responded, as he rounded the same corner he'd disappeared behind. Yosuke jumped and squeaked a little, embarrassed, even though Kai was grinning at him. "Call me a narcissist, but watching you take Souji's cock was the _hottest thing_."

"I kinda have to agree," Souji replied, and Yosuke looked from him to Kai with an increasingly flustered look on his face. He eventually hid his red face in his hands with a whimper.

"You two are going to be the death of me," he breathed, words muffled but not to the point of being completely unintelligible.

"Anyway, I've got water and some dishcloths, so let's get cleaned up!" Kai suggested. Souji nodded and took a bottle of water and a cloth from him. The water was cold and Yosuke protested, but eventually they got all of the sweat and cum mopped up and cleaned themselves up as best they could. It wasn't until they were putting their clothes back on that Kai's smile started to fade.

"What's wrong?" Souji asked, tugging his polo back on over his head. Kai frowned.

"It's just...I know you two have to go back, but I don't want to be alone again," he finally admitted. Souji frowned, too. "I mean, I think I can leave this store now, but I have no idea after that."

"Maybe you should try leaving the TV world with us?" Yosuke suggested. He was having trouble getting his jeans back on.

"Even if I can leave this world now...where would I go?" Kai asked, pensive. All three of them were silent. "I may not be a Shadow anymore, but I belong in this world... but it's so lonely here."

"We'll come visit as often as we can," Souji said, putting a hand on one of Kai's shoulders. Yosuke finally got his jeans zipped up, and hastily threw on his shirt and shoes.

"I've got an employee key for Junes, so it'll be easy, okay? I know it sucks that we'll have to be apart, but..." Yosuke trailed off, finally putting a hand on Kai's other shoulder. Kai smiled, bringing his hands up and placing them over both Souji and Yosuke's hands.

"Thanks," he said, closing his eyes. "I...love you both."

"I love you too," Souji replied automatically. Yosuke hesitated, chewing on his bottom lip for a few seconds.

"I...I don't really...I mean, I _like_ you, but..." Yosuke explained. Kai gave a happy sigh.

"That's fine, Yosuke. Honestly, that's better than I expected," he replied. Yosuke stared at the ground, guilty.

"Sorry," he muttered. Kai let go of their hands, and they both withdrew them, Souji resting his on a hip, and Yosuke rubbing his with his other hand, still looking at the ground. "It's just weird, to think about being in love somebody with your own face and voice...heck, it's weird to think about being in love with two people, two _guys_...a few months ago I would have freaked out about being in love with _one_ guy..."

"Don't worry about it too much," Kai reassured, patting Yosuke on the head. When Yosuke finally looked up, Kai grinned at him. "And take care of Souji for me, okay?"

"Of course," Yosuke replied, returning his grin. Kai turned to him.

"Take care of Yosuke, too, okay?" he requested, and Souji nodded.

"I promise I will," Souji answered. Then he reached out and pulled Kai to him, leaning down to kiss him. It was another sweet, tender kiss, no fire behind it, just love. Kai gave a happy sigh and then they parted, and Souji reached out a hand to Yosuke.

"Ready to go back, Partner?" he asked. Yosuke hesitated, then reached out and took his hand. Kai walked with them to the backlot, but couldn't pass through the exit, as he predicted. Instead he gave them a sad smile and waved them off as Souji and Yosuke headed back into Junes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down to write smut, but I got feelings instead. And thank you, Kai, for making this 1000% kinkier than I ever intended


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, he didn't feel like unpacking. He felt like talking to Yosuke, so he quickly got his laptop out of his bag and plugged it in, setting it up on his old desk. He got the mouse connected and fiddled with the webcam and headset for a bit, before setting up the internet connection. But as soon as the computer indicated that it had connected to the wireless network, something strange happened. The internet browser opened of its own accord, loading an unfamiliar page with an address that was a crazy jumble of numbers and letters. Before he could do more than jump back in shock, a video window popped up in the browser, and a familiar set of golden eyes were staring at him, familiar lips curved into a triumphant grin, unfamiliar hair spilling over his forehead.

Souji gave a huge sigh as he finally put down the last box. It was the evening March 21st. Just this morning he'd still been in Inaba, bidding his friends and Dojima and Nanako a sad farewell, exchanging one last goodbye kiss with Yosuke before he boarded the train to come back to the city. He would miss everyone dearly, and he kind of resented his parents for making him leave Inaba, but the plan had always been to only stay for a year. Of course, becoming friends with the Investigation team, and becoming a 'big bro' to Nanako and nearly a son to his Uncle had made leaving difficult, but not nearly as unbearable as it felt to be leaving behind not only Yosuke, but Kai, too. To think, he'd gone to Inaba a year ago as a quiet loner, and had fallen in love with a cocky, prideful, adorable boy _and_ his Shadow...and had still been forced to leave them behind. Well, he was going to go visit during every opportunity, and it was only a year before he graduated high school. He and Yosuke had plans, and they were still trying to figure out a way to get Kai out of the TV world, even now. Teddie had managed to grow a body, right? The last time he'd talked to him, Kai had said he was working on something, but he wouldn't tell Souji what.

Souji opened the box he'd just put down, but closed it again with a sigh. Honestly, he didn't feel like unpacking. He felt like talking to Yosuke, so he quickly got his laptop out of his bag and plugged it in, setting it up on his old desk. He got the mouse connected and fiddled with the webcam and headset for a bit, before setting up the internet connection. But as soon as the computer indicated that it had connected to the wireless network, something strange happened. The internet browser opened of its own accord, loading an unfamiliar page with an address that was a crazy jumble of numbers and letters. Before he could do more than jump back in shock, a video window popped up in the browser, and a familiar set of golden eyes were staring at him, familiar lips curved into a triumphant grin, unfamiliar hair spilling over his forehead.

"Souji! Finally! I take it you're all moved in?" Kai's voice crackled from the computer's speakers.

"Y-yeah. Kai?" Souji asked, totally astonished. Kai grinned. He leaned back, and Souji got to see that his hair - which was now a light shade of reddish brown, and long enough to pull into a short ponytail at the base of his neck - wasn't the only thing different about him. Instead of the Yasogami school uniform he'd always appeared in up until now, he was wearing a purple hoodie over a white shirt, no headphones at all, and a pair of black slacks. All Souji could do was stare in confusion.

"Like the new look? Yosuke and I talked and we thought it'd be better if I didn't look exactly like him anymore. What do you think?" Kai asked.

"I...it's...it's great, but how in the world are you doing this?" Souji asked. Kai winked.

"Turns out this world isn't just accessed through TVs. I figured out how to connect to computers in Inaba, too, and from there it was a cinch to connect to the internet," he explained.

"O-oh," Souji replied, mind still a little boggled.

"And guess what else I can do?" Kai asked, and suddenly, those mischievous eyes were getting closer and closer to the screen, and then -

And then, Kai was standing in his room, rubbing his head with a frown.

"Geez, your laptop screen's small. Good thing I figured out how to fit through smaller screens too, huh?" he asked. Souji, who had jumped up and backed away a few steps when it became clear that Kai was coming _out_ of his laptop, could only gape in shock. He looked down at his hands contemplatively, then pinched himself on the arm. Huh. He wasn't dreaming. As if to further illustrate it for Souji, Kai crossed the small amount of space toward him and reached up, hooking his hands around Souji's neck and pulling him down for a kiss. Yeah, definitely real. 

"How are you here?" Souji asked, watching Kai grin and move back to lean against his desk next to the laptop.

"Like I said, I figured it out. I know you and Yosuke visited me as often as you could but I was bored a _lot_. And, wouldn't you know it, as soon as you beat that Izanami lady, the world got a whole lot easier to work with and I was able to figure out a lot of stuff real quick," Kai explained.

"Like how to leave?" Souji asked.

"And how to leave to wherever I want. I could go to Egypt or America or wherever I want to...or come visit you, of course," Kai remarked, with a wink. "'Course, I don't think it works the other way. But that's fine by me, I can come visit you whenever I want to, now."

"Y-yeah," Souji replied, letting the tension melt out of his body a little, relieved. He found himself smiling. "Yeah. You can. But, um...Yosuke. He'll be mad, right?"

"Oh right! Just a second," Kai replied, and Souji, totally perplexed, just walked up to stand next to him and watch Kai navigate through his computer, opening Skype and calling Yosuke. He winked over at Souji as the computer made phone ringing noises for a few seconds, before Yosuke's face filled the screen.

"Yo, Partner! Oh, Kai. So I take it the transfer worked," Yosuke greeted. Souji had opened his mouth to greet Yosuke and try to explain the situation, but that had him shutting his mouth and blinking at Yosuke, while Kai laughed.

"Yup! Now I think we need to test out the other thing," Kai replied, grinning over at Souji.

"Um...other thing?" Souji asked. Kai grinned.

"Just...y'know. If this works, I think Yosuke won't have anything to be mad about," Kai explained with a wink, leaving Souji only more confused. Then Kai shut his eyes and turned back to the screen, and Souji noticed that Yosuke had done the same thing.

"Alright, it worked!" Yosuke said, a few seconds later, opening his eyes and cheering. Except that Yosuke's eyes were now...golden.

"W-what?" Souji asked, dumbfounded. Kai opened his eyes, revealing them to be the same dark brown that Yosuke's normally were. Kai blushed.

"Yo, Partner," Kai said, and it took a few seconds for it to register for Souji that he was talking to Yosuke now, _not Kai_.

"...Yosuke?" he asked, and Yosuke, in Kai's body, nodded. Souji turned to the screen, to see Kai, in Yosuke's body, grinning at him.

"Okay, what? And how?" Souji asked, falling into his chair, feeling suddenly dizzy.

"Well, you see, since I started out as Yosuke's Shadow but I'm my own person now, our situation's a little unique," Kai started, gesturing at Yosuke, in Kai's body, who nodded and perched on Souji's desk beside the laptop. "We have a special bond, now, since we used to be the same person. If we both want to and we concentrate really hard, we can switch minds, even over great distances."

"So, you're in the TV world right now?" Souji asked, looking from Kai to Yosuke.

"I'm in Yosuke's house right now, actually," Kai replied. He held up a bag of snacks and a game controller. "Eating his snacks and playing his video games."

"Hey, don't eat too many of those!" Yosuke protested, and Kai snickered.

"So...let me get this straight. Kai, you can leave the TV world and go wherever you want, and then you can switch minds with Yosuke, if you want to," Souji asked. Kai grinned with Yosuke's face.

"Exactly! So as long as we work out a system, both of us can come see you in the city whenever we want to," Kai replied. Souji felt his heart leap a little. He would still miss his friends and the Dojimas, that much was undeniable, but all of a sudden his time in the city was looking to be a whole lot more bearable. Kai leaned forward a little closer to the webcam to leer at the two of them. "Of course, this means we can't do anything really kinky together unless we're all back in Inaba."

"K-Kai!" Yosuke protested, blushing furiously. Souji coughed, trying to hide his own blush. Kai laughed.

"That's okay. Yosuke and I already agreed that as long as we get to watch, we don't care what the other one does with you, Souji," Kai continued, making both of them blush even further.

"You said you weren't going to tell him that!" Yosuke grumbled, face in his hands.

"And anyway, now that I look different, it's gonna be pretty hot watching what you do to my body, Souji~" Kai finished, making Yosuke snarl and slam the laptop shut with a huff. Even though it was closed, they could still hear Kai chuckling. "I can still hear what's going on, you know! And we had an agreement!"

"You perverted voyeur!" Yosuke cried, folding his arms. Souji sighed.

"We don't have to do anything today, Yosuke. Just getting to see you is good enough," he said, gently grabbing Yosuke's arms and unfolding them. Yosuke blushed even more, and grumbled something that Souji couldn't make out. "Hmm? What was that?"

"I said I want to, though," Yosuke confessed, finally looking up. His face was bright red, but his eyes were sincere. He lunged forward and dragged Souji up and out of the chair and into a kiss, pushing his tongue into Souji's mouth and all but melting against him with a sigh when he started kissing back. When he finally pulled back for air his blush had mostly receded, and he looked determined. He pushed a startled Souji back until they toppled together onto the bed, Yosuke straddling Souji's hips. Just as he was leaning down for another kiss, they both heard a cackle from the laptop.

"Just go easy on my body, okay? I'll check back on you kids in a half hour," Kai sang at them from the laptop. Yosuke groaned and buried his face in Souji's shoulder.

"Why can't we just have a normal sex life?" he grumbled, and Souji laughed.

"If we did, you wouldn't be here now," he pointed out. Yosuke just sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys didn't think I'd give Kai a sad ending, did you? ಠ‿↼
> 
> Thanks to you if you stuck through this weird, weird train ride with me. Like I said, I only sat down to write smut with Shadow Yosuke, I never expected things to turn out like this (not that I'm complaining) but when I got to the end of chapter two I was like "well, I can't just end it here, right?" and then all of a sudden I was making a stop at Feels Station and going "wait how did I end up here". 
> 
> On another note, I'm actually kind of tempted to write a bonus chapter (epilogue-epilogue?) with more shenanigans. IDK.


End file.
